


[Cover] the last dandelion of summer

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: SPOILER ALERT:I was brainstorming for ideas for the cover of this fan fiction when I noticed the update. And I thought, 'Oh brilliant. Chapter 12 is posted. What a coincidence.'And then little did I know, it would leave me in pain.I wish nothing bad would happen to Sherlock.It is with a heavy heart, I was able to start and end this. :(Ah. I need some FLUFF right now.Do support the author of the fanfic by leaving kudos and comments, thank you so much!





	[Cover] the last dandelion of summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The last dandelion of summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431595) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



[](https://imgur.com/HMb5is4)


End file.
